cerberus_enginefandomcom-20200213-history
Oversized Character Cards
'''Oversized Character Cards '''are a staple and one of the main draws of the Cerberus Deck-building Engine. Your Character gives you an ability that you may choose to use during your turn. If a Character has two abilities on their card, both of them may trigger on the same turn. DC Comics Super Hero and Super Villain Cards Base Sets DC Deck-Building Game Superman Batman Wonder Woman The Flash Aquaman Cyborg Green Lantern Martian Manhunter (Promo) Heroes Unite Shazam Batgirl Hawkman Booster Gold Red Tornado Nightwing Black Canary Starfire (Promo) Forever Evil Lex Luthor Deathstroke Harley Quinn Black Manta Sinestro Bizarro Black Adam Bane (Promo) Teen Titans Raven Starfire Beast Boy Blue Beetle Superboy Red Robin Wonder Girl Kid Flash (Promo) Teen Titans Go! Robin Cyborg Starfire Beast Boy Raven Kid Flash (Promo) Confrontations Superman (Confrontation) Wonder Woman (Confrontation) Aquaman (Confrontation) Zatanna Zatara (Confrontation) Lex Luthor (Confrontation) Circe (Confrontation) Felix Faust (Confrontation) Ocean Master (Confrontation) Rivals Batman vs The Joker Batman (Confrontation) The Joker (Confrontation) Rivals Green Lantern vs Sinestro Green Lantern (Confrontation) Sinestro (Confrontation) Expansions Crisis Expansion Pack 1 Constantine Green Arrow Robin Swamp Thing Zatanna Zatara Animal Man Superman (Crisis) Batman (Crisis) Wonder Woman (Crisis) The Flash (Crisis) Aquaman (Crisis) Cyborg (Crisis) Green Lantern (Crisis) Martian Manhunter (Crisis) Crisis Expansion Pack 2 Kyle Rayner Saint Walker Star Sapphire Red Lantern Supergirl Indigo-1 White Lantern Deadman Shazam (Crisis) Batgirl (Crisis) Hawkman (Crisis) Booster Gold (Crisis) Red Tornado (Crisis) Nightwing (Crisis) Black Canary (Crisis) Starfire (Crisis) Crisis Expansion Pack 3 Captain Boomerang Poison Ivy Deadshot Cheetah Killer Frost King Shark Lex Luthor (Crisis) Deathstroke (Crisis) Harley Quinn (Crisis) Black Manta (Crisis) Sinestro (Crisis) Bizarro (Crisis) Black Adam (Crisis) Bane (Crisis) Crisis Expansion Pack 4 Nightwing Arsenal The Flash Tempest Omen Donna Troy Raven (Crisis) Starfire (Crisis) Beast Boy (Crisis) Blue Beetle (Crisis) Superboy (Crisis) Red Robin (Crisis) Wonder Girl (Crisis) Kid Flash (Crisis) Crossover Pack 1 Justice Society of America Alan Scott Jay Garrick Power Girl Doctor Fate Stargirl Wildcat Mister Terrific Crossover Pack 2 Arrow: The Television Series Oliver Queen Sara Lance Roy Harper John Diggle Felicity Smoak Crossover Pack 3 Legion of Super-Heroes Phantom Girl Saturn Girl Chameleon Boy Lightning Lad Cosmic Boy Brainiac 5 Crossover Pack 4 Watchmen Silk Spectre The Comedian Ozymandias Rorschach Dr. Manhattan Nite Owl Crossover Pack 5 The Rogues Weather Wizard Golden Glider Mirror Master Heatwave Captain Cold Trickster Crossover Pack 6 Birds of Prey Katana Huntress Black Canary Oracle Batwoman Catwoman Crossover Pack 7 New Gods Orion Mister Miracle Big Barda Darkseid Granny Goodness Kaliback Multiverse Box Metropolis Gotham City Flashpoint Gotham City Hub City 30th Century Metropolis Fawcett City Earth-2 Promo Cards The Joker (Promo) Skitter (Promo) Black Lightning (Promo) Vixen (Promo) The Lord of the Rings The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring Frodo Gandalf Legolas Samwise Gimli Aragorn Boromir Merry & Pippin (Promo) Arwen (Promo) The Lord of the Rings The Two Towers Frodo Baggins Merry & Pippin Legolas Greenleaf Samwise Gamgee Gimli Aragorn King Théoden Éowyn (Promo) Gandalf (Promo) The Lord of the Rings The Return of the King Frodo Baggins & Samwise Gamgee Merry Pippin Gandalf Gimli & Legolas Greenleaf Aragorn Éowyn King Théoden (Promo) Faramir (Promo) The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey Gandalf Thorin Oakenshield Óin the Dwarf Dwalin the Dwarf Bilbo Baggins Balin the Dwarf Glóin the Dwarf Radagast (Promo) The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug Bard the Bowman Bifur the Dwarf Bofur the Dwarf Bombur the Dwarf Fíli the Dwarf Kíli the Dwarf Tauriel Legolas Greenleaf Cartoon Network Crossover Crisis Dexter Steven Universe Johnny Bravo Courage Finn and Jake Jack Clarence The Wattersons Mordecai and Rigby Dee Dee (Promo) Animation Annihilation The Powerpuff Girls Cow and Chicken Uncle Grandpa Ed, Edd, n Eddy Fionna & Cake Billy & Mandy Professor Utonium (Promo) Rick and Morty Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind Happy Rick Annoyed Rick Angry Rick Drunk Rick Crazy Rick Calm Rick Promo Rick (Promo) The Rickshank Rickdemption Transcendent Rick Bluffing Rick Rational Morty Moron Morty Heroic Summer Defiant Summer Promotion Jerry (Promo) Street Fighter Street Fighter Ryu Ken Chun-Li Balrog M. Bison E. Honda Zangief Guile Dhalsim Akuma Sagat Vega Cammy Fei Long Dee Jay T. Hawk Blanka (Promo) Naruto Naruto Shippuden Naruto Sakura Kakashi Jiraiya Hinata Shikamaru Killer Bee Minato (Promo) Mecha-Naruto (Promo) Other Cryptozoic 2015 Volunteer (Promo)